Mutant Four
by teenagewitchling
Summary: How would you feel if you were made into a freak of society? If, as a way to rebel, you took up the path of a criminal? And what if, suddenly, the government, the big man, needed your help? And if it was to defeat the man who ruined your life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. Personally, I think it would be really stressful owning Inu Yasha!

Mutant Four

Chapter 1

A tall figure walked down the bright white hallway. The light reflecting off his unusually white hair, he stopped at a black door with the words "Conference Room" in gold on top. Turning the handle, he smoothly stepped inside.

The room was dark compared to the hallway outside with its dark blue walls and hardwood floors. In the middle there was a long table with nine men and three women around it, except at the head of the table where there was an empty seat.

As soon as the tall man walked to the front of the table all chatter died down. Taking his place, he pointedly ignored the chair that had been placed for him.

"Greetings, as you all know I'm Sesshoumaru Taishio," he said, looking around, studying everyone in the room. _Good, no one's missing _he thought.

"Mr. Taishio, you said you had a solution to our current problem?" a pretty woman with a brown bob asked.

"You are correct, Momiji," stated Sesshoumaru, causing the brunette to blush. "This Sesshoumaru has found the perfect answer to our predicament. There's a quartet of thieves who . . . "

"Did you say _thieves?_" interrupted Goshinki, a man with long black hair and unusually red eyes. "My, Sesshoumaru, have you gotten so desperate that you're willing to depend on some petty criminals? Wow, that is an all new low!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, swiping hand across his face making it seem as though he was extremely tired. "No, Goshinki, these aren't _some petty criminals_. In fact, they're the most wanted thieves on the face of the earth. And these guys aren't ordinary. They're . . . special. Jaken, go get the slide projector," he said to a short bald man who had been standing silently by the door. He immediately ran out of the room only to return moments later wheeling in a slide projector.

As soon as Jaken was finished setting it up, a picture appeared on the white curtain that had been set up. It showed a picture of two girls and two boys. What shocked everyone - except Sesshoumaru of course - wasn't the fact that they all appeared to be in their late teens, no, it was the fact that they all seemed to have animalistic qualities. Before they could look at it any longer, the picture was replaced with another.

The photo showed a young man with long white hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a black leotard-like thing that clung to his muscular body like a second skin. It ended at about mid-thigh. His fingernails were so long that they could have been claws. If you ignored the dog ears sprouting from the top of his dead, he and Sesshoumaru could have been brothers!

"This," Sesshoumaru declared, waving a hand to the picture behind him, "is InuYasha. Now, I bet you're all wondering why InuYasha has dog ears and claws right?" People nod, eyes fixed to the screen, mouths opened wide. "Do you remember Dr. Shiori? Well, a few years ago she had been experimenting with human and animal genes, trying to make super humans. The group of thieves this Sesshoumaru is showing you were her test subjects. As you all can see, InuYasha's had his genes mixed with that of a dog's. His specialties are superhuman strength, hand-to-hand combat, and fencing. Ready for the next one?" Everyone just nodded stupidly.

The next one was of a young woman. She wore the same outfit as InuYasha causing them to think it was some kind of uniform. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Now, this is where it gets weird. Her skin was a bright blue and, if you looked closely, it seemed to be made up of scales. She had webbed fingers and toes which were oddly long. You could tell from the way she was standing, with her arms crossed and looking at the ground, that she was very self conscious of the way she looked. Most people in the room looked at the picture with a sympathetic gaze. How is she supposed to fit in when her skin's bright blue?

"This is Kagome Higurashi. As you can see, the poor thing has had her genes mixed with that of a fish. Which kind of fish, we're not certain because Dr. Shiori's notes were very brief and didn't have a lot of detail. She's the hacker of the group, and she can get into practically any computer in the world. She can also breathe underwater for any length of time because of the gills on the sides of her neck. See there?" Sesshoumaru had pointed to the side of her neck where if you squinted slightly and turned your head to the side a bit you could see the part of the skin on her neck was slightly, and slightly being the key word here, elevated. Sesshoumaru continued, "Luckily for her, she can still breathe in air perfectly well. Now on to the next one, shall we?"

Without waiting for a response, the picture quickly changed to that of a boy who was roughly the same age as the other two. He wore the same costume as the other two and was well muscled and slightly tanned. He had black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck and had purple eyes. He had no shoes on so you could see that his toes were oddly long, making them look a lot like hands. He had a tail and arms that seem to be a little longer than your average human arms. He had a dreamy expression on his face and a little drool dribbling down his chin making you wonder what was going through his mind when the photograph was taken.

"This is Miroku Houshi. His genes have been mixed with that of a monkey's. His tail is good for holding onto things and his arms are good for swinging like that guy from Tarzan." Everyone's jaw practically hit the floor with shock. _He knows about that movie! _was roughly what was going through people's minds right now. Sesshoumaru ignored them and continued on, "His feet can be used as hands which only worsens the fact that he's a _big_ lecher." Immediately any pity that the women in the room had for him was replaced with hot, sudden anger. "He's their transportation guy. He can drive, pilot and steer anything, whether or not he has a licence for it or not. Now, moving on."

The picture switched to one with a girl who was around the same age as the others. She had the same uniform as the others and a _huge_ boomerang slung across her back. She had long black hair that tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes. Attached to arms were wings like that of a bat's. And her ears were pointed upwards. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl planted on her face. She was obviously angry.

"Sango Taijiya is this one's name. As you can tell by her wings, she is part bat. She can fly naturally and her specialties are that boomerang, fencing and hand-to-hand combat. Estimates have been made and scientists are guessing that the boomerang ways about as much as she does."

"Besides the whole boomerang thing, aren't her specialties the same as that Inu Yasha kid's," asked a man with red eyes wearing a large overcoat.

"Inu Yasha's technique is mainly brute force whereas Sango's has a lot more thinking involved," Sesshoumaru answered with a small smile. "Are there any more questions?" Some shook their heads, a few just sat there, and one or two even looked slightly bewildered. " Good now we may continue."

The picture abruptly switched to one with four people in it. The people in the room immediately recognized the thieves they had just been informed about. In the picture Inu Yasha had an arm around Kagome's shoulders and they were both doubled over with laughter. Miroku was on the floor with a dreamy look on his face and a few bumps on his as well as a slap mark on his right cheek. Fuming over top of him was Sango who had her fists clenched, a vein in her forehead pulsing and her cheeks were all red. You could practically see the steam coming from her head.

Some of the people in the room had to contain their laughter at the odd site.

"This was the best photo the satellites could come up with. This Sesshoumaru thinks that Miroku did something inappropriate and Sango punished him. The agency has dubbed them the Mutant Four because of their animal attributes. This Sesshoumaru sees them as the best solution to our problem."

"So how do you plan to get them to help?" questioned Mayu with one eyebrow raised.

The edge of Sesshoumaru's mouth lifted a bit.

"That is what you are all here for."

-End of Chapter 1-

Ok, so that was kind of like a preview but I did this so you sort of understand what's going to happen and so that you get a small character outline. Usually I skip this part when reading a fanfic (I know! I'm evil!) so if there's something **_IMPORTANT!_** I'll write it like that so if there's anyone out there like me will know to read. I probably will never say anything important but if I do that's what will indicate it. By the way, this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism really, REALLY appreciated! Please tell me what you think and what I could do to make this story better!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha! I'm not creative enough.

Mutant Four

Chapter 2

Inu Yasha turned his gaze from the porthole where you could see the brightly colored fish, toward the rest of the group. Miroku was at the controls, Sango was bent over maps and the radar, and Kagome was looking out another porthole with a far away expression on her face. Immediately his gaze went to their animalistic qualities with his sharp eyes. A low growl escaped his throat.

This was why they had started breaking laws. They were abominations – outcasts of society. It was their horrible animal characteristics! If someone were ever to see them, they would either hand them over to scientists to be experimented on or run away screaming something about demons. If it weren't for that horrible woman, they could still be living like normal teenagers!

Dr. Shiori. How he hated that name! It was all her fault.

He could still remember the day she came up to them a proposal. They had needed a little extra cash since their parents had died and she had promised a generous sum of money if they let her turn them into lab rats. She had promised that the biggest change they would experience was that their senses would become more acute. I know what you're thinking: Why trust the word of a stranger? Dr. Shiori was Inu Yasha's aunt so he thought she would have _some_ sort of love for him and would not lie to him and his friends. Of course he was wrong.

That's why they became criminals. They saw the law as the garbage you forgot to throw out last week and has started to smell a bit. When they went to the government for help, they tried to convince them to let some crackpots with a degree experiment on them. They then went to lawyers to help them go to court against the government but they had refused saying, "We work for _human beings_ not run away circus freaks." So they had decided to rebel against everyone who couldn't give a care about them and steal the most valuable things the world had to offer to survive.

He gazed straight at Kagome. He could feel his anger building up within him. Of all of them she had changed the most. She used to be so outgoing, energetic, and sweet, but now she was self-conscious, quiet, and timid. He remembered her on the cheerleading squad in high school and how she would always be doing charity work. It was kind of depressing seeing her like this.

Kagome suddenly turned around and smiled one of her beautiful smiles before turning back to the blue ocean outside the porthole. His fists, which had been clenched in anger, slowly unclenched. A look of determination spread across his features. They _would_ get the old Kagome back even if it meant throwing their pride away and kneeling on the floor, begging with everything they had. It was worth it.

"We're nearby, Kagome, so you should probably get in the water then signal when it's all right to come in," Sango told Kagome. "The cave's about a mile northeast from here."

They were about to steal the precious Shikon jewel. It was in an underwater cave that was pretty much a big air pocket. They were sending Kagome in to check for guards and knock them out.

Kagome went to the nearby hatch, threw it open and jumped in. After quickly shutting the hatch, she began to follow Sango's instructions.

It still felt odd being able to breathe underwater. She could remember when she was first getting used to it and kept holding her breath out of habit. It had taken her quite a few tries to break that one. She may _never_ get used to the feeling of collecting air through her neck. I mean, that's just not normal. But, of course, she could never be considered normal.

As, she was swimming she noticed some fish nearby and started wondering: Could she have the same kind of fish genes as one of them? The fish looked curious, or as curious as a fish could, but they were giving her some space as though they expected her to at any moment lash out and eat them all. She couldn't fit in with the humans or the fish, and every time she did some feature about her always stood in the way. She couldn't sigh underwater so she settled for a mental sigh.

Finally, she was in the underwater cave, well not really _inside_ but under water that was inside the cave. There were only two guards which made Kagome suspicious but she decided to just brush it off as paranoia. The cave seemed to be lined with metal making it even weirder. There was bright lights overhead so no matter how close she got to the surface they wouldn't be able to see her because of the light reflecting off the water's surface. There was a set of doors in the middle of the wall opposite of Kagome that were big enough that three people could walk side-by-side with more than enough personal space. Kagome had memorized a map of the place that she had hacked from the owner's files. People depended on computers too much.

The cave was made up of three rooms: the docking room which Kagome was in at the moment, the room the jewel was in, and then there was the control which could only be accessed through the room the jewel was in.

As soon as the guards' backs were facing each other did Kagome take action. She slipped quietly out of the water and tiptoed to one of the guards. She pressed a pressure point on his neck and quickly slipped back into the water before the body hit the ground. At the sound of the body's collision with the ground, the other guard turned and quickly came to kneel by the other guard's side. Kagome got out of the water and pressed a pressure point on the second guard's neck. Now that the guards were . . . busy, she pressed one of the many buttons on her wonderful belt.

Almost immediately, a submarine emerged from the water and Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Sango stepped out. Checking in case Kagome missed anything, Sango frowned. There wasn't any security besides those guards in the room. Not even cameras. Either the owner was really stupid or this was a trap. She decided to go with the owner being a big, fat idiot.

Quickly they went to the door, their shoes not making a sound, and opened it easily. It wasn't even locked which made them frown suspiciously. The next room was large, circular, and completely made of metal. There were a few pipes hanging from the ceiling and in the middle glittering from the light overhead was the Shikon jewel. Opposite of them and off centered to the right was a much smaller door than the gigantic one they had just entered that obviously led to the control room.

Kagome pulled out a pair of black shades and immediately the floor, ceiling, and pedestal were red. You have to love Shippo, the kid was a genius. He made all their gadgets and the fact that he absolutely adored them helped a little. This particular invention of that great mind of his was used to see what would trigger an alarm. The red places were the traps the owners used to try and snag you.

Kagome examined the situation and decided that if you can't go through or, over you must go around. She had to get to the control room to deactivate the security system. Sango, seeing the look on her blue skinned friend's face, pulled out a hair dryer.

Now, you're probably very, _very_ confused. How the heck could a hair dryer be any use in a situation like this? Does her hair need to be dry in order to make itself long enough to wrap around the Shikon jewel and pull it back? Interesting picture, but no. You see, Kagome's skin needs to constantly be moisturized because of her fish half. When dehydrated, her pores get really big, trying to get every drop of precious water possible. In other words, her body becomes covered in living suction cups.

Her plan was to scale the wall all the way to the control room. Like Spiderman, except instead of going vertically, she'll be going horizontally.

After having her body deprived of all moisture thanks to the extremely useful hair dryer, she started climbing the wall. She had to be quick so that her body didn't absorb too much water causing her to fall halfway there.

After about less than a minute, she was at the door to the control room. Using one hand to open the door, she turned the knob and swung her body inside, never touching the ground. She took out a water bottle and dumped its contents on her head. Not a drop touched the ground because her skin absorbed it all. Scanning the room Kagome remarked that there was a desk with a computer that looked a little _too_ old, some shelves with various books on them, and an office chair, one of those ones that makes you want to twirl in it all day. But Kagome had to resist the temptation, she had a mission to do. She sat gracefully into the chair and placed her hands over the keyboard where they hovered a bit before typing so fast it was all a blur. Kagome frowned a little. She had managed to deactivate the triggers on the ceiling and pedestal but there was a bug in the system that was making it impossible for her to make the floor safe. The guy who owns the jewel must be so cheap that he'd hire a technician who probably had no clue what he was doing. The idiot.

Kagome pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Hey guys, the ceiling and stool are safe but the floor isn't," she explained. "To get rid of the bug in this ancient hardware would probably take a week but we don't have that kind of time to spend. So, Miroku will have to do it. Oh and Sango? Can you come get me? Thanks!"

Still standing in the doorway with Inu Yasha and Sango, Miroku nodded even though he knew perfectly well that Kagome couldn't see him. He crouched a little and prepared to jump, all the while never tearing his gaze from one of the pipes overhead. He sprang and easily grabbed on. Using the pipes like monkey bars, he easily made his way to the middle of the room. Once there he lowered his tail and wrapped it around the Shikon jewel. He raised his tail a little higher than his feet so if the jewel should fall he could catch easier. He returned to the doorway to find that Sango had already retrieved Kagome.

Miroku handed the jewel to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha weighed it in his hand before tossing it to the other.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled. "Be careful! That's priceless, you know!"

Inu Yasha gave her a dull look before saying, "It's a fake."

Everyone else gasped.

"Are . . . Are you saying that this is a trap?" Kagome asked a little scared.

"Exactly."

Suddenly the door opened and there stood a tall man with long silver hair and amber eyes. Behind him stood thirty – maybe fifty? – armed men in black suits. This was bad.

Then he said five simple words that would not only change their lives but also the lives of many others who were suffering:

"This Sesshoumaru needs your help."

-End of Chapter 2-

I found this chapter to be a little boring but don't worry your pretty little heads, the next one will be action packed! I'm not sure what to do about Souta and Kohaku. I was thinking of having them come in a little later to be like this big shocker or something. If you have any ideas could you tell me in a review? That'd be great. This is my first story so tell me what you think and how I can improve to make this story better. Please? I think I wanted to say something else but I can't remember . . .

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

Mutant Four

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru walked forward a few paces with perfect posture and his head held high. He looked down at the four as if they were some nasty guck attached to the bottom of his shoe and this guck seemed to be springy because if you knew him well, you could see that there was a _teeny, weeny_ bounce in his step but it was so small that even those who knew him well were having difficulty telling wether or not it was there.

"Will you lend this Sesshoumaru your aide?" he asked.

"Feh, what makes you think we will?" Inu Yasha retorted rudely. He was standing protectively in front of Kagome with a hand on the hilt of his sword. Sango had a hand on her enormous boomerang while Miroku had a hand at his waist. Kagome was pretty much just hiding behind Inu Yasha.

"Your actions are quite predictable so that is why this Sesshoumaru has hired these men to . . . persuade you," Sesshoumaru said then suddenly he snapped his fingers and, as if out of thin air, all the black suits, their bald heads gleaming in the light, had guns in their hands. And just as quick, maybe even quicker, Inu Yasha had Kagome on his back and his sword drawn, Sango was in the air, and Miroku had pulled out an extendible staff that if you pressed a button elongated itself to become four feet long.

Inu Yasha focused all his concentration, which isn't very much, on getting Kagome to the water without a scratch on her body. You see, Kagome wasn't much of a fighter but that was ok because the other three were excellent in combat. Anyway, to complete his self assigned mission he ran at top speed, pushing anyone who got in his way aside, he used his sword to deflect the bullets but if he couldn't get to one it just bounced off his skin. This was another side affect of the gene mutation experiment, not only did it grant with super strength, he also had soft but almost completely impenetrable skin. After getting to the water's edge in no time flat, he tossed Kagome in knowing that she'd turn it into a graceful dive. After making sure she was deep enough so that the bullets wouldn't cause her any damage, He jumped into the top hatch of the submarine

Sango was in the air subconsciously dodging the bullets because her full attention was fixed on getting to the sub. Ahead of her she saw a bunch of nets dangling from the ceiling just waiting to ensnare her like a fly in a spider's nest. She frowned. They had most likely anticipated their actions and had everything prepared for them. She frowned even more. She hadn't noticed any nets when she had scanned the room earlier. Did that mean that they put these things up when they got here? When _did_ they get here? Sango shook her head to clear her mind. She had more important things to worry about now . . . like how to avoid being captured by some stupid butterfly nets.

Suddenly, Sango smirked and pulled her boomerang off her back. She took careful aim, drew back her arm and let it fly. It tore through the netting making it fall and trap some of the black suits down below. Some of the men had even screamed when they found themselves captured by nets that seemed to come out of nowhere. _And these guys call themselves professionals?_ Sango thought while shaking her head sadly. When she caught her boomerang, she skidded back a few feet, an effect caused by the momentum of the object. She slung it over her back and in mere seconds was inside the submarine.

Miroku wasn't having as much luck as the others. He had at least ten guys surrounding him making it near to impossible to move forwards or anywhere, actually. When someone yanked on his tail, that was the last straw . . . although he didn't have any straws on him in the first place. He turned around and bit the black suit's hand. The man hollered in pain. I mean, just because he was part human didn't mean he had soft teeth. He pressed the button on his staff to make it stretch to its full length which was about 10 feet. Charging forward, he stuck the end of the stick into the ground and pushed off, causing him to soar over all the people in the room. He was starting to thank the gods he'd done pole vaulting in high school. With a _thump_ he landed on his butt inside the submarine.

"You just had to make a grand entrance, didn't you?" Sango asked.

Miroku gave her a charming smile before responding, "Just for you, Sango dearest."

Sango rolled her eyes before closing the hatch as Miroku went to the controls. Inu Yasha wasn't paying any attention to them as he kept an eye on Kagome who was just outside the porthole. She flashed him a quick smile before refocusing her attention ahead of her.

"Hey, Inu Yasha?" asked Sango, never taking her eyes from the maps in front of her. "Could you signal Kagome back in?"

Inu Yasha nodded before knocking on the window. Kagome turned to him and nodded her head. She swam out of sight to the underside of the submarine. Inu Yasha quickly opened the bottom hatch and Kagome hauled her self inside.

"Do you need a towel?" offered Inu Yasha.

"Thanks for asking but I think I'll just let my skin soak it up," responded Kagome with a small smile. Sure enough, the water that had glistened on her skin before, disappeared.

Inu Yasha was always so kind to her. To everyone else he was a rude, arrogant jerk. He was always there to lend her a hand, to offer a shoulder to lean when she felt like poo. But she knew those looks he'd give her when he didn't think she noticed, that sad gaze he gave her. She knew she'd changed, but can you blame her? You would, too if you were in her shoes which are quite big considering her toes were very long and webbed.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Miroku.

"Well according to this," Sango said, waving a map for everyone to see, "there's a mall on the shore of the closest harbor. It's really big which means there should be a whole lot of hiding places. Got any other ideas?" Everyone shook their heads feeling very useless at the moment.

"So it's settled then?" stated Miroku. "Sango, hand me that map, would you doll?" Sango had to grit her teeth to refrain from knocking the idiot unconscious. "We should be there in 15 minutes so everyone get changed."

There was a separate room so they took turns changing. Once they were done putting on their disguises, they each grabbed a different colored back pack filled with things they might need.

Inu Yasha had a red wife beater on and some blue shorts. He had white sneakers and his newly died black hair up in a ponytail under a baseball cap.

Kagome had a dark-blue hoodie that covered her entire head if she kept her head bent. She had on baggy jeans that hid her huge shoes from sight. No skin was showing.

Miroku had on some shades and his hair out of its usual ponytail. He was wearing a purple sweat shirt and a pair of black jeans, his tail carefully tucked away. If you looked close enough at his shoes you'll see that they're wider than they should be.

Sango had on an orange bob wig. To hide her wings she had a big pink poncho. Her red miniskirt was scandalously short making Miroku drool then get a _huge_ bump on his head.

As soon as the submarine was parked in the harbor, they jumped and ran to the mall as fast as they could, earning a few stares along the way. They blended into the crowd then nodded a good-bye to each other before splitting up. They had predicted that only four black suits would come in after them while the rest stayed outside.

Kagome spotted a dark movie theater and quickly ran up, payed the bewildered ticket holder before ducking inside the cinema. The theater was large and sloped downwards with a huge screen in the front. It seemed to almost be full which would make it easier to hide in.

Kagome took a seat next to the aisle so, if needed, she could make a quick getaway. It was some crappy horror movie that was playing and sadly a lot of people seemed to be frightened. _If you think this is scary _Kagome thought as some guy in a mask was chasing some lady _then try hiding in a mall with fifty guys outside just waiting to kidnap you and bring you to God knows where. Then you might start to understand the meaning of horror._

Suddenly, the door opened. Kagome looked over her shoulder and mentally groaned before feigning sleep. One of the agents seemed to have followed her in which isn't a good thing.

As he walked past, his eyes scanning the rows for the blue skinned woman, Kagome stuck out her foot making him trip and fall. As he fell in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, Kagome slipped out. She took a seat at one of the many tables on the second floor balcony where she had a good view of the rest of the mall. Now all she had to do was wait.

Meanwhile, Sango was in the food court. She spotted a Burgerie and sped in that direction. Once there, she saw a girl in the orange and red uniform so she quickly went over. She tapped the girl on the shoulder and plastered a smile on her face as the girl turned around with a quizzical expression.

"Hi, I'm . . . Sakura and I was just hired. I was told to start work today," Sango lied. The girl had a small frown on her face.

"Oh. Fai didn't tell me he hired someone. Well, the uniforms are in the closet behind the counter. I'm Eri."

"Thanks," Sango replied before grabbing a uniform and went into the nearby washroom. After putting the horrid thing on she placed her poncho over top hoping that no one would ask her about it.

Coming out, she took a spot behind a cashier on the counter. She gazed over, pretending to be listening to Eri as she went on and on about the rules, when she spotted a black suit headed their way. She instantly felt nervous but pushed it aside. He might not even know it was her, she was wearing a wig, right?

"Can I have a double cheeseburger, fries and a Coke? That'll be all," he asked as Sango had to refrain from wincing in disgust. _How the heck did he become an agent eating that nasty stuff? Doesn't he know what they put in there? I'm surprised he can still wear that belt _Sango thought as she went to prepare his food or as Sango like to call it 'a-bunch-of-garbage-that-will-eventually-kill-him-someday'. _He's an idiot? Doesn't he know the Bodyguard Code? You know, rule # 17: NEVER accept food from strangers? CIA's standards are going down if they let that moron join up._

Sango's father was a bodyguard, one of the top in the biz. He used to coach her for _hours_ until she could almost defeat him. That was before he was murdered.

She slipped some sleeping powder in his food and drinks before coming out, smiling cheerfully, and handing the idiot of an agent his drugged junk food. She watched him like a hawk, choosing to ignore the annoying customer who was trying to gain her unattainable attention. Suddenly, he slumped over making Sango triumphantly smile before coming out from behind the counter. Choosing to ignore Eri who was yelling at her about how their shift wasn't over yet, Sango looked around for someone familiar. She spotted Kagome's hunched figure and smiled.

_Kagome looks lonely. Maybe I should join her._

Inu Yasha was wandering around the first floor and getting increasingly irritated. He couldn't find a single place where he would even consider hiding. _Tanning salon, Burgery where Sango is, daycare, maternity wear store_ Inu Yasha thought, listing off the shops as he passed. _Aha! A gym! Finally, somewhere decent in this mall! _

He entered the small gym, eyes taking in the rusty machinery that looked ready to fall apart at any second. As he walked toward the weights, he noticed two other guys – one was scratching his as he tried to figure out how to stick the front wheel back on the stationary bicycle because it had fallen off – and felt kind of sorry for them. I mean, didn't this mean they couldn't find any where better?

Inu Yasha opened his backpack and pulled out a clear, plastic water bottle. Unscrewing the lid, he poured right onto his head. Now, not only did he look like he was sweating, but he smelt like it too. _I wouldn't be surprised if Shippo had such a big brain that parts were spread throughout his puny body_ thought Inu Yasha as he set himself up with a giant weight. Pretending it weighed a ton when he could easily lift it with his pinky finger, he kept an eye on the door.

Right on Que, the door swung open and in came in a cold looking agent. His eyes swept over the room before frowning, obviously unhappy that he couldn't find Inu Yasha anywhere.

"You!" the black suit said, pointing at Inu Yasha. "Have you seen a man with yellow eyes, white hair, and dog ears?"

"Dog ears?" asked Inu Yasha, pretending to be confused. " I must have heard wrong. I thought you said man."

"Yes, I mean man," the agent said obviously annoyed.

"Um, are you smoking something? Because if you are, I know this _great_ rehab center–"

"No, I'm not smoking something!" interrupted the bald man, anger coming off of him in waves. "Just answer yes or no!"

"Sorry, nope. Although I think I saw a comic book with a dogman in it."

The agent growled before storming toward the door. Note the word _toward_ because as soon as his back was turned, Inu Yasha threw a weight at his head, making him fall unconscious. Turning toward the two wide-eyed viewers he tipped his hat, revealing his dog ears before jogging to Kagome and Sango.

_Where to hide, where to hide?_ Miroku thought frantically. _Aw, man! There's that stinking agent! _

Miroku ducked into the first place he saw in an attempt to hide from the black suit's gaze. It turned out to be a fancy restaurant that most people only dream of going to.

Abruptly, a large hand grabbed his shoulder and swung him around. Miroku feared the worst but only came face-to-face with a large woman wearing an apron.

"There you are, Li! About time you showed up! This is the 4th time in a row! And where's your uniform? Ah, never mind! Here," she said, grabbing a bundle of clothes from a nearby closet.

"Hurry up and change!" With that said, the lady pushed him into a cramped and smelly bathroom. It was an awkward affair trying to get the uniform on in such tight space but somehow in the end he had the slightly worn uniform on.

The uniform consisted of a lightly stained white dress shirt and too short pants which would be a problem considering his abnormally wide feet.

When he came out a menu was roughly shoved into his hands and was pushed into the direction of the agent he had been hiding from. As he drew reluctantly closer, he realized that behind the man's black shades his eyes were probing the crowd for the monkey-man.

"May I take your order, sir?" Miroku politely asked, making the black suit turn his searching gaze on him. His eyes settled on the hand that was holding the menu out toward him.

"What unusually hairy hands you have," he stated, raising an eyebrow. His gaze traveled down to Miroku's feet. "And your feet are much larger than they should be."His eyes suddenly pierced Miroku's making sweat gather at the nape of his neck.

"Um . . . mutation?" Miroku suggested, his voice a little higher than it should be.

"Like, say, monkey genetic mutation?" he inquired. Without waiting for an answer, he made to get his pistol.

Unfortunately for the agent, Kagome decided to come to Miroku's aid and threw a smoke grenade in the middle of the mall. Now, everyone was in a panic.

Miroku ran in the direction of the others, mentally promising to buy Kagome whatever she wanted. The group met up with each other amidst the alarm and joined the crowd trying to get out the front entrance. Now, you're probably wondering why they used the front entrance when Sesshoumaru's men could easily catch them. Couldn't they have used one of those emergency exit doors to make a sneaky escape? If you are wondering this then you don't see the genius of using such an obvious course of action. This way they can blend in with the frantic crowd which was pushing and shoving its way to the main doors and so obvious that they won't expect it!

As they made their way out, they were suddenly hauled individually to the front of the mass of chaos. There before them stood a none too happy Sesshoumaru and his army of black suits from before behind him. They were _so_ doomed.

"Since you have decided not to cooperate willingly, this Sesshoumaru has decided to take you to an alternate location and force you to listen to our case no matter how reluctant you are."

And with that everything went black.

-End of Chapter 3-

OK, so that took _forever_! I promised myself to have it done by my birthday but obviously that didn't work out because it was onthe ninth. But I've had a whole lot of homework. And we've got more then one computer in my house and my brother has for some reason recently got obsessed with this one. Oh, and I had to go to this stupid music workshop. So, I just wanted to tell you this incase you thought I had writer's block or something. Don't worry I have the next few chapters already planned out in this small thing I call a brain.

_**IMPORTANT!**_

Sango's feet are clawed and arched like a bat so she can hang from a branch upside down. OK, so maybe that wasn't _so_ important but I like to make sure that you are able to see these guys in your mind's eye. So, on another note, if you have any questions on their appearances or anything about the story in general just send me a review with your question, K?

Oh, and I made up Burgerie and the Bodyguard Code on the spot so if these things do exist, I'm sorry!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. Actually, I own absolutely nothing Inu Yasha related. Hmm . . . so I guess I'm not qualified for that crazy fan girl club. Oh well. More time to sit on my bum and do nothing.

Mutant Four

Chapter 4

Sango opened her eyes only to close them once more against the blinding light. She opened her eyes once more to a blurry image she immediately tried to clarify by using an age old scientific tradition. In other words, she blinked a bunch of times. Once able to see, she looked around the room.

There was only one word that went through her mind as she observed her surroundings. _White_. How she _hated_ that color! It reminded her so much of that _horrible_ day. Everything had been white. The walls, lab coats, even the furniture had been white. And was the first thing she saw when she woke up to be a new person. A bat-woman.

_I could have lived in Gotham with Batman and fight evil card playing wackos. I can just imagine it. I would wear one of those skintight, slutty costumes with one of those_ short _skirts that surprisingly never fly up. Like the rest of the female superheros _Sango mused.

Suddenly she got this horrible itch on her nose and on instinct attempted to raise her arm in order to scratch it. Key word here is _attempted._ She looked down trying to find out what was preventing her arm's mission to her nose. Apparently, so asnot to harm her wings they had tied a chain around her torso, arms included. _How considerate of them_ she thought sarcastically.

Sango heard some noise and turn to face her companions. They groaned, blinked then complained loudly when they found themselves incapable of moving their arms much. One of the loudest complainers was Miroku until he remembered that he could still grope Sango with his feet.

Kagome and Miroku had your average handcuffs while Inu Yasha had some reinforced handcuffs that were at least a few inches thick. Unfortunately he couldn't break them though he could easily break everyone else's if he was able to.

Seeing that Kagome was slightly scared by their present situation, Inu Yasha wriggled his way over to her to offer comfort from his presence, letting her know that he was there to protect her. Realizing what he was doing, Kagome wriggled close enough to him so that she could lean on him.

"Sango, since Inu Yasha and Kagome are getting cozy, why don't we cuddle too?" proposed Miroku trying to get closer to her. Sango glared at him, wishing she had her hands free if only for a minute. Wait! She had feet, didn't she? With this thought she promptly kicked him in the face, effectively knocking him over.

"Pervert," Sango muttered.

The bright white door swung open to reveal Sesshoumaru, a toad look alike and four guards. As the white-haired man walked in, he gave them each a cold stare. Trailing after him was the human toad who was pushing in a slide projector easily twice his size. The four zombies in suits each walked to one of the prisoners who were going to be forced to listen to their boss's presentation whether they like it or not.

"Jaken, turn off the lights," ordered Sesshoumaru in a steely tone.

"Y-yes! Of course sir!" Jaken stuttered as he ran to the light switch beside the door. As soon as the room was dark, he set the projector up and Sesshoumaru started speaking.

"As you already know, this Sesshoumaru requires your help." Here he pulled out a remote control seemingly out of nowhere and pressed a button. A picture of a tall, greasy haired man with red eyes appeared on the white wall. He was wearing a prim suit that showed his obvious wealth and made you wonder why he didn't bother to wash his hair every once in a while. He had a cold expression that could rival Sesshoumaru's if it wasn't for the fact that his was a little less stoic.

"This man is called Naraku. He's the leader of the biggest, most influential gang that has been known to be ruthless and cold-blooded murderers. They have been causing about 85 of the crime in Japan and must be stopped. Unfortunately, they're not blundering idiots like most gangs and it's difficult to collect any information. Whether their members are loyal out of fear or respect, it is unclear but it's near to impossible to get anything out of them not to mention, anything _decent_.

"This is where you come in. Not only does this Sesshoumaru want them taken down but they have also stolen something . . . special to this Sesshoumaru. Now, this Sesshoumaru shall depart for he grows weary of explaining the situation. You will be given an hour's time to take in all that has been said and to discuss the situation among yourselves. Don't worry about being overheard or spied upon for this Sesshoumaru couldn't care less of what you speak."

And with that he left taking the toad creature, who was steering the slide projector, and the guards with him.

"Making that creepy thing bring that in to show us one measly picture? Pathetic," stated Inu Yasha. It was, in his own way, an attempt to lighten the mood that had become dark at the mention of Naraku's name.

"I don't think we should decide whether to join him right now," Kagome advised in a soft voice. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Are you crazy? Here's a chance to get the jerk back for all he did to us!" yelled Sango in outrage. If she could, she'd be storming around the room in her anger.

"I agree with Kagome," Miroku said in said girl's defense. "This isn't the kind of decision you make in an hour. I think we should get out of here, find some place to stay and come back when we have an answer."

"Kagome, would you see what you can do about these handcuffs?" asked Inu Yasha. Though he did not say it, it was obvious that he agreed with Kagome and Miroku. Sango huffed angrily and glared at the wall opposite her.

Kagome turned to look at Inu Yasha's wrists then turned herself around. "These are password handcuffs so that's why there isn't any keyhole. There's a certain button that I have to press and a screen like a hologram will come up. Now, all I have to do is hack into the security system and voila! They come off!" Kagome said this while using her imprisoned hands to hack into the handcuffs system. With a _click_ they came off.

Inu Yasha quickly flexed his fingers before turning around and picking the lock on Kagome's handcuffs. Then he went to Sango and slashed her chains with one claw. He didn't spare Miroku so much as a second glance as he roughly yanked his handcuffs off, causing Miroku to fall backwards.

Rubbing his wrists, he exclaimed, "Hey! Why does Kagome get special treatment?"

"Feh," was Inu Yasha's reply.

"I should have known he was going to say that," muttered Miroku. Sango just rolled her eyes as they followed Inu Yasha out.

They entered a hallway which just so happened to be white like the room they came out of. Inu Yasha looked along the length of the hallway and after seeing no guards turned to the left and went down the hallway.

"Hey!" Miroku called as they ran to catch up. "How do you know this is the right way? You can't go any which way you please!" In response, Inu Yasha pointed a claw to sign that clearly said _helicopter pad _with an arrow pointing in the direction they were going. "He he," Miroku laughed nervously. "I knew that."

Suddenly a loud buzzing noise went off. Frantically, the four looked around only to see a hidden camera on the ceiling overhead. They ran off toward the helicopter pad but not before Miroku stuck his tongue out at the camera and made an L shape using his thumb and finger against his forehead.

They reached a door with a helicopter symbol on it and pulled it opened it just as the guards rounded the corner. They ran to a conveniently placed shiny, silver helicopter that was quite large and obviously meant for military purposes.

Inu Yasha helped Kagome in as Miroku started the engine and Sango set up her maps and radar. They lifted off the ground with a guard hanging on who promptly lost his grip and fell on another agent under him.

"Sango, poor Kaede is old and lives all on her lonesome," Miroku said with a wide grin.

"She must be very lonely and might appreciate some extra help," responded Sango with an equally large smile.

"I don't think she'd mind if we went and visited her . . . "

"...and crashed at her place for a couple of nights," Sango completed for him.

"Sango dear, we are truly meant for one another," stated Miroku dreamily. Sango's eye twitch and Inu Yasha and Kagome just shook their heads, amused.

And with that, they went flying off into the sunset . . . and pollution.

-End of Chapter 4-

All I have to say is FINALLY! I had a hard time writing the beginning of this chapter because I wasn't in 'the zone'. You know, the one where you're able to write for hours on end without stopping? Trust me. It's hard getting into 'the zone'. Oh, and I had stuff to do.

_**IMPORTANT!**_

I _need _ideas! I've got a rough outline of what's going to happen and the ending planned out but I need to get the finer details! Don't hold back any ideas you think would be good! I'll consider _all _ideas! So email me or tell me in a review!

Oh, and speaking of which, I saw this story with three chapters and 40 reviews (can't blame them: it was a romance and written well, but still!) and now I feel sort of depressed . . . So review and tell me what you think! Was it good? Did it stink more than your dog when he comes home from a park with a lake after rolling in poo and mud? I honestly want to know!

Bye!


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

I have written this author's note to inform you that I will be going to Vienna and therefore am unable to update until after the 19th when I will be coming back. I'm so sorry!

Since I hate random ANs scattered throughout a story I will replace this with my next chapter when it's finished.

Oh, and by the way, when I wrote in the last chapter that I needed ideas, I wasn't kidding. I have an idea of what to do but it would make it an extremely short chapter and I need ideas for the one after that.

Sorry again!

Bye!


End file.
